


A Very Sprolden Christmas

by thedankmemeatthedisco



Category: Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedankmemeatthedisco/pseuds/thedankmemeatthedisco
Summary: A post-Solitaire oneshot about Tori and Michael's first Christmas together





	A Very Sprolden Christmas

“TORIIII!!!” I yelled, pushing open the door of mine and Tori’s apartment and dumped my skating bag and coat in a haphazard pile in the hallway. I’d just got in from an evening speed skating practice but Tori had been home from her fancy engineering job for a few hours now “I saw this guy when I was coming home and he was walking about five dogs and they were so cute-”

“Michael?” The door to her study down the hall opened and Tori stuck her head out. “I thought you weren’t getting back for like half an hour. How was practice?”

“We finished early and practice was fine, but the  _ dogs _ oh my God, when can we get a dog?”

She rolled her eyes . “We already asked our landlady and she said no pets. And before you ask no, we can’t even get a tiny one, she’s deathly allergic.” I stuck my bottom lip out. Someday we’d get a dog, probably a corgi and hopefully called Meatball or something equally adorable. I tried to move past her into the kitchen but she slammed the door of her office very quickly and put her hands over her chest.

“What are you hiding from me?” I said, raising one eyebrow.

“Nothing-hey!” I reached past her and pushed open the door. At first I didn’t notice anything different - her pile of important looking papers on her desk, her Donnie Darko poster and violin and sheet music on a shelf, but when I looked in the corner of the room I saw something unexpected. A mini Christmas tree covered in black tinsel and partially strung up with fairy lights.Tori then hesitantly put her arms to reveal her jumper that read  _ Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal _ \- the only festive jumper I’d ever seen her in.

“It was going to be a surprise!” she said indignantly. “You don’t really come in here and I wanted to get a headstart on our holiday decorating competition.” Since this was the first year after Tori had finished her degree and we were living together, we’d decided to have a contest as to who could decorate their room the best - she did her office and I had the living room. When I was younger I’d never been able to decorate until Christmas Eve and always vowed that as an adult, Christmas began on December 1st. Given that I lived in a flat with my girlfriend, I couldn’t quite achieve my fantasy of living in a magical Christmas grotto that everyone in the neighbourhood would detour just to see it for a month, plus Tori wasn’t as enthusiastic about this time of year as I was.

“But I thought we weren’t starting decorating until this weekend?” I asked, looking at her tree in awe. 

“What can I say? I’m committed to winning this.” she replied, smirking. “Come on, I’m starving and there’s only so many times I can have burnt toast before I miss a good home-cooked meal.”

She waited in the hall as I followed her out of her office but my head brushed against something taped to her door frame - a sprig of mistletoe. Damn I love her.

“How did you even get that up there?” I said, taking a step back to admire her effort.

“Magic. And a dangerously wobbly wheely chair.” Tori gave me a small grin. “How about it, Holden?”

I reached down and kissed her as she reached for the collar of my training jacket. This wasn’t the Winter Wonderland I’d quite imagined, but with her, it was close enough.


End file.
